1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a vacuum adsorption apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor assembling process, specifically in a saw sorter step, semiconductor packages in forms of strips are cut into individual packages and it is then determined whether the cut semiconductor packages are failed or not to sort failed semiconductor packages, followed by cleaning and drying, to then loaded in a tray.
In the saw sorter step, an adsorption apparatus for fixing the semiconductor packages on a stage can be used to prevent the semiconductor packages from shaking during the cutting, cleaning and drying steps. The semiconductor packages can be fixed using the adsorption apparatus to enable accurate cutting, cleaning and drying of semiconductor packages without being separated from the stage.